


Fear of the Monsters

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Fear of the Monsters

**Jean's pov**

 Another expedition had been announced for us to go outside the wall once again. I gave out a sigh as my horse stamped their feet against the stone road while we were waiting for the gate to go up. I had been placed by Armin who was next to me, but he was silent even though he looked slightly nervous. I didn't say anything since I knew that I wouldn't be much help to him. I am sure that a lot of us are actually pretty nervous about going beyond the walls. I gave a sigh and clutched the reins tightly to help out with my nerves. A few seconds passed by when the gate started to rise that would give us access to the outside world. I kicked my horse into a gallop following the group into the grassy plains. We traveled among the land for a few miles before the signal was shown to spread out among the plains. This is where the mission was going to start with the intent of wanting to find a way to defeat the titans. I knew that everyone was going to have to watch for the titans that would be coming after us eventually. I looked over to my right and spotted Armin who was watching the area for any titans. The area felt like it had fallen silent as some birds were flying ahead. That was then the sound of rumbling appeared as some flares went off. The titans had finally made a appearance and I knew that I had to be on watch. I shifted in my saddle before shooting off a flare to send the message to the rest of the group. More flares went through the air passing the message quickly as we continued to ride across the land. That was when a shout was heard about a few aberrants being spotted. I clenched my teeth together while looking at where the aberrants were at. They were running really fast toward the group that was on my right. I then remembered as my eyes went wide that Armin was over there. I pulled on the reins quickly and went to the right to see if I could locate Armin. I didn't want anything to happen to him since he was a very close friend to me. I looked trying to spot Armin when I suddenly saw a horse fall a short distance in front of me. I looked around since the horse could of come from anywhere before my eyes went wide at the scene that was before me 

"Armin!" 

His name left my lips as a titan was kneeling down to pick him up so they could spill his blood across the air by using their evil teeth. I used my gear and moved toward the titan quickly while pulling out my blades. I glared at the titan before my feet landed on its back as my blades ran across the neck killing the titan. The titan fell to the ground as steam came up from its decomposing body vanishing into nothing. My feet hit the ground quickly and I ran over to Armin who was laying completely still on the ground. My horse trotted over to me as I kneeled down by him before seeing that there was blood on the side of his head. I gently moved Armin's head to look and saw that he had hit his head against something. I picked Armin up gently before getting onto my horse with him leaning against me. I had to get him to safety quickly since this area wasn't safe for the both of us at the moment. I kept Armin close to me avoiding the titans that were around us. A safe house was nearby so I knew that I could take Armin there. I bit my lip slightly while Armin laid limply against my shoulder as I guided my horse to safety. 

**Armin's pov**

 My eyes felt heavy as they flickered slightly while I was trying to wake up. I felt a little dizzy and my memory was somewhat fuzzy even though I remembered being thrown off of my horse. I moved my hand to cover my eyes from the glaring light that was above my head. I thought that I was still outside laying in the grass waiting for a titan to finish me off. That was when I felt a bandage around my head before I heard something make a lot of noise nearby. I looked around the area after I got my eyes to open finding myself in a room that looked like it hadn't been used too much lately. I placed my head against my forehead as there was a slight ache coming from the left side of my head. I closed my eyes for a moment waiting to see if the pain was going to go away. The room that I was in had fallen silent and I looked to my right seeing that there was a bowl filled with water, a bloodied rag, and some bandages were on the nightstand next to me. I glanced up at the door wondering who was here with me though since I obviously wasn't alone. A few minutes passed by before the sound of footsteps were coming toward the room. The door then opened revealing Jean who looked down right exhausted 

"Jean..."

He looked up at me with those tired eyes of his 

"Armin, you're awake."

I nodded as Jean made his way over taking a seat on the bed I was resting on. He let out a tired sigh before asking 

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness or anything?"

I smiled lightly at him 

"I'm okay, just a slight ache and the dizzy feeling went away."

Jean nodded before opening his mouth to speak once again and I could hear the exhaustion in his voice 

"That's good Armin."

The room fell silent as I was looking at my hands debating about what to say before I saw Jean yawn. I placed my hand on his shoulder and was about to speak before I suddenly felt Jean place his lips against mine. My face heated up as Jean kissed me before he placed his forehead against mine. There was silence between us then Jean started to speak while holding me close 

"I was worried and scared when I found you laying on the ground unconscious. I seriously thought you had died, I'm glad that you're all right though." 

I nodded and stayed quiet while rubbing Jean's back in a comforting manner since he obviously needed it. He laid his head against my shoulder as I heard some yelling coming down the hallway telling me that everyone else who lived made it back safe and sound. I got Jean to lay down as his arms wrapped around my waist while my fingers ran through his hair gently. He closed his eyes and I said 

"Get some rest Jean, you need it." 

He nodded and mumbled something sleepily before he soon was sound asleep. I knew that everything was going to be okay now, we were all safe for now though. I placed my lips against Jean's forehead while smiling lightly at him since he had helped me out. Everything would be different for us now, but I wouldn't have it any other way because we both understood about our feelings for each other. 

 


End file.
